Help Me
by xSCE94x
Summary: When Elena Gilbert's boyfriend Stefan Salvatore puts her into an asylum, she does everything in her power to escape and prove that she isn't crazy. When she meets Damon Salvatore, her doctor, she soon comes to a conclusion that she's been set up. Or is it all a game?
1. Chapter 1

Dreams are known as a world of escape. Another world for when our mind is asleep and our eyes are awake. It's a world outside of your own where troubles and worries cease to exist. It is another existence entirely, either showing your deepest darkest fears or your ambitions. Only some have the chance to dream, others may not be that fortunate. An over replaying problem is that sometimes your dreams become reality. You may say this is good, but if it#s the fears touching down on your reality, you find it harder to keep them separated from one another. What if one day, it becomes all too much real and there is no world of escape for you, except reality?

One day, I came to his conclusion, a disaster some may call it. For me, it seemed like the end of days. Nothing but hope and endless amounts of faith to keep me going. What got me where I am now? That was being in love. Being in love with the WRONG guy to be precise. What do I mean by that? Well hold on, were in for a rough ride.

* * *

The brunette slept soundly in the passenger seat, her mind in total relaxation. The jolts and bumps from the car ride began making her stir. She had been like this for half an hour, unable to wake herself from sleep. She couldn't understand it. Why was she so tired? As the car came to a stop, she forced her eyes open, the light causing her to wince as her eyes rejected the incoming light. After a second attempt, she looked around to see Stefan had got out of the car. Where were they? Looking up at the building in the middle of nowhere, she studied it closely, almost cautiously. It was a tall white marble building, the windows tinted black, causing her to frown.

"Stefan?" Climbing out of the car, she looked around, "What's going on?"

He gave her a look as she swallowed in confusion and looked around to see two guards, walking out in a white uniform. Looking at the name on the building, she squinted. 'Salvation Asylum." Going wide eyed, she seen the men moving in on her and turned on her heel as quick as she could, running back to the car. As they moved in after her and grabbed her, she let out a scream, struggling against her. What was going on? They held her arms as they dragged her inside the building. Tears glazed her chocolate eyes as she stared around at the dull plain white walls. What was going on? What was happening to her? What had Stefan done?

Opening a door, they brought her into a room as they sat her in a chair, holding her down so that she couldn't move. Taking a shaky breath, she held back the tears as the door opened and a women walked in with Stefan. Glaring at Stefan, she tried to get up but was held back down.

"State your name and age." The blonde women spoke, taking a seat opposite her as she held her hands together.  
"Elena Gilbert, 18 years of age." She answered, closing her eyes as she inhaled, trying to calm herself down.  
"Mhm, uh huh."  
"Why am I here? Let me go."  
"From what I've been told Elena. You are a danger to yourself and everyone around you."

"No! No, I'm not!" The brunette shouted, beginning to grow scared.  
"You are unable to control your emotions."  
"I want me mom and dad, get me my mom and dad NOW!"  
"Elena, your father and mother are dead."  
"What? No! No their not! I've seen them!"  
"They died several months ago Elena."

The brunette shook her head, closing her eyes as she tried to block everything out. This wasn't real, she wasn't really here. People were trying to mess with her head. She'd just seen her mom and dad, they were alive, she knew they were alive. A stranger wasn't going to tell her different.

"No, this isn't happening, okay!? This is not happening." The brunette panicked, looking around for an exit, a way out.  
"You have no family Elena. You are the only Gilbert remaining."  
"Jeremy, get me Jeremy!"  
"Elena, they are all dead."  
"NO!" She screamed, struggling against the guards hold on her as she sobbed and banged the table with her fists. This couldn't be happening, it wasn't happening. How was this happening? Looking up, she seen Stefan and felt anger building up inside of her.

"You! This is all your fault! Could could you do this to me Stefan!? I thought you loved me!"  
"See what I mean. She's very fragile." He spoke to the woman quietly as she gave him a nod.  
"Don't listen to him! He's lying to you! You have to believe me! I'm not crazy!"

The brunette sobbed and banged the table with her fists as she felt a sharp pain in her neck. Her vision was going blurry as she tried to grip onto reality, grip on to her last remaining bit of vision. Feeling herself getting woozy, she seen Stefan walking closer as her head lay against the table. He bent down, whispering into her ear quietly.

"This is for the best."

* * *

Hearing beeping, she furrowed her eyebrows, the noise loud in her ears as she tried to move her hands to rub at her ears, but she felt like a force was holding her arms down. What the hell..? Opening her eyes, she looked around the white room and gasped. She was still here? Oh god, this was real? Looking down, she seen that she had been strapped to the bed and struggled, trying to pull out of the straps. Oh god, what was happening to her? She wasn't crazy. She KNEW she wasn't crazy. Still hearing the beeping, she shook her head, trying to shake it out of her ears. Where the hell was that coming from?

"Ah, so your awake."

Looking up, she seen that the blonde women had walked into the room again and furrowed her eyebrows, glaring at her. This women was majorly getting on her nerves. Where was Stefan? She was going to kill him, hit him with a car or something. Struggling against the straps, she groaned.

"Let me out of here!" She shouted at her in annoyance.  
"You'll be let out tomorrow when you got to see the doctor."  
"I don't want to see any bloody doctor! I want go home, now let me OUT!"  
"Have a good night Elena."

Walking out, she closed the door behind her as Elena closed her eyes, letting out a heavy breath and the tears began streaming down her cheeks. Why was she here? She wasn't crazy. Why was Stefan doing this to her? It's okay, tomorrow she would see the doctor and explain everything. She would be out in no time.

* * *

A/N: Well, this is another new story :D Hope you like it :) Let me know :)

Shauna  
xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Rubbing her wrists, she winced and looked around the room. Closing her eyes, she exhaled as her body vibrated with pain. What were they putting into her? It felt like poison. Looking up, she seen that annoying woman again that she still didn't know the name of. What did she want now? Annoying woman was right.

"Yes?" Elena gave her a look.  
"The doctor will see you now." She told her, crossing her arms."  
"Uh, let's just go."

The blonde walked out as Elena followed her, slowly looked around the hall for an escape. Electronically locked doors. A hard escape it would be. Letting out a breath, she closed her eyes. She knew what to do. She just had to go in there, tell them they made a mistake and then she would be free of this place. Reaching the end of the hall, they stopped outside a door as she knocked.

"Come in." Elena heard a husky voice call out.

The woman walked away as Elena frowned in annoyance and pushed the door open as she walked inside. She seen the back of the black leather chair facing her, the guy with 'the voice' obviously occupying it. Closing the door, she crossed her arms and cleared her throat, waiting for him to turn, but nothing.

"Look, I'm not suppose to be here here, I don't belong her and quite frankly I don't WANT to be here."

She furrowed her eyebrows as she heard the mysterious man chuckle, his voice sending chills down her spine. How did he just turn her on with one laugh? Turning around in the chair, he smirked, his blue eyes shimmering as she stared at him, swallowing the lump in her throat. Shit. Her job of convincing him just got much harder, considering she wasn't going to be able to speak a word of English.

"It's nice to finally meet you Elena, I've heard so much about you." He told her, leaning forward in his chair as he pressed his hands together.  
"More bad than good I hope." She replied, narrowing her eyes as he laughed again. The angel like laugh, damn him.  
"I'm Doctor Salvatore, Damon for informalitys."  
"Wait, Damon Salvatore? As in Stefan Salvatore...?" She frowned, getting angrier by the minute.  
"That's exactly right, were brothers." He smiled at her as she turned away, inhaling. Yeah, she wasn't crazy now, but that's the way it was going to go.

The brunette moved to the window, staring out. Funny the windows were tinted from the inside, which means they could see out, not in. How ironic. They could see out of the prison, but not inside to see what it holds. Shaking her head, she let out a breath and pressed her hands together. This had to be a stupid dream. Turning on her heel, she studied him.

"Have we met before? You look...familiar somehow?" Elena frowned, licking her lips.  
"Not that I know of. I just know you as my brother's girlfriend."  
"Fat chance if he thinks I'm still his girlfriend." She snapped, falling into the chair that was meant for her as she hugged her knee's.  
"He brought you here for a reason." He told her, leaning back in his chair.  
"No offence, your brother brought me here because he is a dick. I don't belong here, do you understand me? I don't!"  
"Are your family dead?"  
"No."  
"Then you belong here."

Throwing her head back, she stared at the ceiling. Oh, she couldn't do this. She was going to flip. Rocking back and forward in the chair, she took a deep breath. This couldn't be happening to her. She'd never done anything wrong in her life. NOTHING. Closing her eyes tightly, she wished it away, hoping it was all just a bad dream. What was happening to her? She wasn't crazy, was she? Everyone was alive, she was sure of it. She had a feeling, she just knew.

"When's your birthday?" Damon questioned, looking at a checklist.  
"Pass." She answered, staring at the ceiling.  
"Middle name?"  
"Pass."  
"Favorite colour?" He questioned, furrowing his eyebrows.  
"Pass."  
"Do you think this is a game? This is real. You are here because YOU need help."  
"I need help? Says the one asking questions like were in kindergarten." Rolling her eyes, she held onto the arm rests, breathing deeply.  
"Mother and father's name?" He asked, ignoring her as she sighed.  
"Grayson and Miranda Gilbert."  
"Brother?"  
"Jeremy Gilbert?"  
"Alive or dead?"  
"Alive." She sat forward, glaring at him, "Are we done? I don't know about you, but bullshit questions give me a rush of headaches!"

Giving her a look, he played with his tie, loosening it slightly as he licked his lips, looking her over. Raising her eyebrows, she waited for him to answer her.

"Were not done. Nowhere near if you don't mind Miss Gilbert."  
"Elena, the NAME is Elena. It's not hard to pronounce." She told him, crossing her arms.  
"Alright, ELENA," He cracked his fingers, leaning forward and tilted his head, "Why do you think you here?"  
"Because your ass of a brother has set me up and now I'm beginning to think that YOU are in on it. Wouldn't surprise me. Maybe all Salvatores are assholes."  
"Hmmm." He murmured, narrowing his eyes as he leaned back into the chair again.  
"Glad I made you speechless." She snapped, her eyes turning a darker brown.

Getting up, he walked over to his file cabinet, looking through the category's as Elena let out a breath. Her eyes snapped to the door as she slowly looked to Damon and then back to the door. Quietly getting up, she went over to the door and looked back at him, pulling the door open quickly as she ran down the hall hallway, not stopping. She needed to get out of this place. She didn't belong her with some idiots accusing her of being crazy. Turning the corner, she ran down the corridor to the exit door and screamed when she was grabbed behind by two guards, one taking her legs the other holding her arms against her. Screaming, she struggled against them as they lowered her to the floor, holding her down. Fidgeting, she groaned in annoyance and gasped, feeling a sharp pain in her arm. Looking to her side, she seen the blonde women again and an injection her arm. Damn. Everything was fading to black as she felt herself going limp. Someone rescue her from the this nightmare.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy :)

Shauna  
xxx


	3. Chapter 3

There was only so much a person could take. Not everyone was as strong as they looked on the outside. There was a time where in life where a person could finally break, but it would only be shown on the inside. Much like being told your crazy and you don't know what's going on. Is it a dream? Is it reality? Why can't she remember anything before she was brought here? Why was her memory like a blank canvas? Stirring, she slowly opened her eyes, her vision blurry as she swallowed, the dryness in her throat an uncomfortable feeling. Licking her lips, she let out a breath, frowning when she heard noises. Beeping noises. Beep...beep...beep. What the hell was that? Closing her eyes, she listened as it was echoing. What the hell? Opening her eyes again, she heard voices and looked around.

"Elena... Elena, please..."

Shaking her head, she struggled, feeling herself being strapped down. Groaning, she looked to the side, seeing Damon standing in the doorway, his head tilted as he watched her. Pulling at her arms, she sighed in frustration, kicking her legs in a temper as she struggled again.

"Let me out of here now! I'm not a lab rat and I don't want to be treated like one, now LET ME OUT!"  
"Calm your temper Miss Gilbert." Walking over, he pulled at the straps, loosening the up as she sat up, rubbing her wrists.  
"I'm done with this place, I am leaving."  
"No...your not," He paused to look behind him as he seen the guards, "There two will be taking you to your first therapy group session."  
"Uh, I am NOT going to a therapy group with a bunch of other wackos, it is NOT happening. I am not crazy."  
"Well, your going whether you like it or not, they can drag you or you can walk. It's your choice." Damon told her, crossing his arms.

Frowning, she inhaled and looks from Damon to the guards and back again. If this was a dream, she needed to wake up soon before she did become crazy. Sighing, she pushed herself off the bed, buckling in the process as her legs felt like jelly. Damon balanced her out, holding his hand on her hips as she froze slightly. Why did that feel so familiar? That touch? The heat? The skip of her heartbeat? Shaking her head, she nodded at him weakly and moved over to the guards.

"I will see you later on in my office Elena." Damon told her, fixing his crisp white jacket.  
"Maybe." She replied, making her way down the hall in slow steps as the guards were a few steps behind her.

* * *

Everyone sat in a circle, people occupying the chairs with their names on. They all had something wrong with them, something they needed to talk about. Elena frowned, watching them all as they had their turn to talk. They had to be kidding, this was stupid. Rolling her eyes, she looked down at her hands and let out a breath. When the hell was she going to get out of this wacko joint?

"Elena, why don't you finish us off. Tell us your problem." Mike the councillor spoke as she looked up at him.  
"I don't have a problem." She answered, shrugging.  
"So, why do you think your here then?"  
"I think I'm here because my boyfriend and his brother and trying to drive me insane."  
"NO, you are here because you are living in the past and you can't deal with grievance."  
"My parents aren't dead."  
"Your parents died Elena, your parents are dead."  
"My parents ARE NOT dead! I know my parents and I've spoke to my parents, guess what, their not dead!"  
"Looks like you need more help than the rest of us." One of the others spoke, causing everyone to snicker.  
"I'm not putting up with this bullshit." Elena got up, storming off down the hall as the guards were after her, fast on her tail.

"Where do you think your going?" The guy asked as she rolled her eyes.  
"Back to my room, got a problem with that?"

Licking her lips, she let out a breath and looked ahead, seeing the exit. All she had to do was run. Swallowing, she bolted for it, running as fast as she could down the corridor. Hearing their footsteps, she ran faster, screaming when he grabbed her in a chokehold, holding her close as she struggled, tears building in her eyes. She needed to get out of here. The woman grabbed her feet as they both held her to the ground. She screamed and screamed, her throat sore as she struggled, tears pouring down her face. She couldn't take this madness anymore.

"Let go of me!" Elena shouted, not being able to move, the force too strong.  
"Doctor, she won't calm down." The woman spoke, looking up as Damon appeared in her view.  
"I've got this," He bent down, sighing, "Oh Elena..."  
"Just let me go," She whimpered, sobbing, "I just want to go home. I don't want to be here."  
"It will all be over soon, I promise. You'll feel no pain, no hurt, no worries." He told her.

Elena turned her head away, more tears falling as she sniffed, her body failing in exhaustion as he stuck a sedative in her arms, causing her eyes to roll in tiredness. Slipping away again from the surface, nothing to come back to. What was all of this, was she crazy?

Elena, come back to me, please...

* * *

A/N: Well, this is another chapter and YES I gather most of you are confused, I'd be worried if you weren't :) This is a short story and there is a twist to it. So just let me know what you think :)

Shauna  
xxx


	4. Chapter 4

The beeping echoed through her ears again. Where was it coming from? A moan escaped her as she tried to stretch her limbs, but nothing was happening. Everytime she was telling herself to move, she couldn't. It was weird, almost like she was in thin air, like she was beyond existence. The beeping got louder and louder, until she felt herself falling and it disappeared again as she forced her eyes open, the sound of her breathing in her ears. The white ceiling was bright and looked as if it was glowing. Moaning again, she tried moving her arms and legs, but she felt the pull of the straps. NOT AGAIN!

"Help!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Pulling at the straps, she felt tears raising to her eyes as she tried moving again. Something wasn't right. She felt drained, her body was heavy and exhausted. Trying to move, she felt sick, pain surging through her body, the more she struggled against the straps.

"Help me!" She shouted out.

She felt like she was dying, she needed help. She could feel herself starting to break into a panic. Pulling the straps, she felt tears falling down her cheeks as she kicked her feet against the straps, trying to get some space.

"Please help!" She screamed again.  
"Elena..."

She looked over to the door, more tears falling as she seen Damon. Pulling again, she sobbed and struggled, trying to move a little.

"Damon! Please help me! Let me out!" She screamed, panicking..

_**Elena, please... I love you, I won't mess up again... I promise.**_

Frowning, she looked up at Damon as he was standing against the wall in silence, not saying a word. Who was that? Voices again, Swallowing, she pulled at the straps, just needing to stand and get some space from the room. It was too closed in.

"Damon, please..." She whimpered, tears falling.

He walked over, slowly loosening all of the straps as she lay there, her body slowly falling into relaxation. He took her hands gently and pulled her up into a sitting position. Wiping her rears, he pushed her hair back slowly as she closed her eyes, feeling her body grow light again.

"How are you feeling?" He questioned, touching her cheek carefully.  
"Not good. I don't feel right." Elena opened her eyes, staring up at him.  
"Hmm, you're hot." He pressed the back of his hand against her forehead.  
"Yeah." She swallowed, butterflies banging against her stomach. Seriously?  
"I'll have to get you some medication."

He moved to walk out of the room as Elena's pulse jumped. She could escape now, get away from here. The place was making her go insane. She made a dart for the door, but gasped as Damon had her pinned against the wall. Staring up at him, she felt her heart racing as the the voice echoed through her ears again.

_**I'll never let anyone hurt you again... please, I need you Lena...**_

Swallowing, she stared up at Damon, her eyes growing darkened as she bit down on her lip. A weird feeling grew in her stomach.

"What did you just say?" Elena questioned as he furrowed his eyebrows.  
"Sir?"

Damon looked at Elena, his eyes moving over her, biting his lip as he then averted his gaze, looking over to the door way to see the two guards standing there, looking like they were ready to attack.

"Yes?"  
"Is everything okay here?" They questioned, looking between the two.  
"Everything is fine, carry on with you're duties."

They moved on from the room and down the hall, checking on the other patients. Sighing, Damon stepped back and held his hand out.

"Come on."

He waited as she slowly placed her hand in his and then led her out. Following him, she looked around the hall, seeing a few patients going out of control. Was that was she looked like when she lost it? Wow, that's bad. Damon brought her into his office as he shut the door behind them.

"Are you sure we haven't met?" Elena murmured, staring around the room.  
"Why do you keep asking that Elena?" He turned to her.  
"I just... feel like I already know you."  
"Hmm, take a seat." He sat on the edge of the desk as she sat in the chair in front of him.  
"Okay.. yes..?" She stared up at him nervously.  
"You're getting better, I can already see that. You'll be away from this place soon and back where you belong."  
"Damon..."  
"Really, you're making progress. I'm so proud of you Elena." He whispered, leaning down as he kissed her forehead.

Staring up at him, their eyes met as flashes were hitting her like gear work. What was going on? Looking around, she tried to place something, anything, but nothing worked. She looked at him again, the voice once again coming to make itself known.

**_Just come back to me please. Please Elena, I need you so much..._**

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, hope you enjoy! :)

Shauna

xx


	5. Chapter 5

Rain drummed against the glass, drops falling in groups as the thunder outside picked up. The brunette sat on the floor against the wall. Days had passed since the confrontation with Damon. Since not having an outburst lately, she was allowed to roam freely. She rolled the ball between her fingers, rolling it on her palm. Damon had gave her it, to keep her from blowing the lid.

Elena...

Looking up, she frowned and squeezed the ball in her grip as she swallowed. She was imagining it, of course she was. Closing her eyes, she began rolling the ball in her hand again as she hummed herself. Hearing grinding of metal, her head snapped up as she seen nothing. What? Standing up, she squeezed the ball in her hand, her heart racing.

Closing her eyes, she opened them again and she was in the middle of a road. All around the road was wreckage from a car. Hearing sobbing, she turned on her heel as she seen the car. What? Slowly walking, she heard the sobbing grow louder as she bent down, looking into the car as she froze. She was staring at a version of herself.

"Help me.."

Gasping, she looked around to see she was back in the empty cold tiled room. Hugging herself, she twirled around the room. What just happened? Looking down, she just noticed her vice grip on the ball. Relaxing, she took a deep breath. She was just tired, she needed to catch up on her sleep. Walking over to the bed, she sat down. Looking around, she went to lie down until she heard it again.

Elena...

"What? What do you want?" She shot up from the bed.

Come back to me, I need you here...

"Need me where!?"

I miss you, I'm sorry... I should have been there...

"Who are you?" She whispered scared.  
"Elena?"

Looking around, she seen Damon in the doorway and watched him cautiously as she moved over to the window. Maybe she was crazy, how was she hearing voices? Why did she see a wreckage? Why was she in a wreckage. She swallowed and closed her eyes as she leaned against the wall.

"Elena, can you hear me?"

His voice came out in an echo, causing her to open her eyes again and gasp. What? Her eyes widened in size. Two Damon's. TWO of them. Side by side, coming towards her. The Damon she knew in his doctor attire ad another Damon that was somewhat familiar, but unfamiliar at the same time. He was wearing a leather jacket, button up blue shirt, dark jeans and boots.

"Stop it!" She panicked, her heart racing.  
"Hey Elena!" Damon pulled her into his arms, holding her close as he rocked her.  
"Make it stop," She whispered, clinging to him, "Help me." She cried.

Looking over his shoulder, she watched leather jacket Damon staring at her, his crystal blue eyes full of tears. Swallowing, she watched as he reached out to her.

Come back to me...

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed! :D

Shauna

xxx


End file.
